Video Games
by callmetash
Summary: Rachel makes an unexpected visit, and challenges Finn to a FIFA World Cup match. Finchel fluff. One-Shot.


_**Disclaimer: **_**Don't own **_**Glee **_**(Ryan Murphy's), nor do I own **_**FIFA World Cup, or NBA Live '10 **_**(though, a family friend owns a copy- does that count?)****or any of the other games mentioned.**

_**Timeline: **_**This story is probably set after my own stories, **_**Finn Loses his Wallet **_**& **_**Rachel Finds a Letter**_**, which is post **_**Laryngitis, **_**episode 1x18. **

**Video Games**

"Finn?"

The voice had startled Finn Hudson so much that got himself shot by an opponent in _Call of Duty_. "Shoot," he muttered. Pausing the game, he turned to the girl standing at the door.

It was his girlfriend, Rachel Berry. She was standing there, just watching, in one of her short skirts, long socks, and a wacky jumper. Finn smiled, his defeat in _Call of Duty _all but forgotten. "Hey, Rach," he said. "You got me by surprise there."

She beamed. "I saw. I'm sorry I made you die."

Finn frowned as he remembered what had happened a few seconds ago. But he shrugged it off. "It's okay, I can replay it. What's up?"

Rachel sighed, just flopping onto the bed next to Finn. "Nothing, I suppose. But Regionals are so close, and I can't help but think that we're not prepared-"

"Whoa, Rach, please don't scare me," Finn said, looking at her. So she stopped talking about the subject. "Why don't you just crash here for the afternoon, or something? Aren't your dads coming for dinner today anyway?"

Rachel smiled, her white teeth flashing. Blushing, she then said, "If you don't mind."

Finn kissed her cheek. "Not at all."

* * *

After getting permission from both Carole and her fathers to stay over, Rachel watched Finn play _Call of Duty _for about fifteen minutes. During that time, she had grown a strong dislike to it. There was just… _far _too much gore and violence for her liking. She didn't mind just sitting with Finn, and watch him play video games, but this was _horrible_.

"Finn, where are your other games?"

"In the shoebox," he muttered, too focused on the game to say anything else.

Rachel found it nearby the bed, and she flicked through the game cases. _Halo, Halo 2, Halo 3, Call of Duty, Medal of Honour, Assassin's Creed, Assassin's Creed 2…_

"Finn… do you have anything else except shooting games?"

"Well, yeah," Finn protested feebly. "Oh come on! Die you stupid- oh _WHAT_? You couldn't even see- what did you say, Rachel?"

But it was Rachel's turn not to pay attention to Finn. After a long line of similar games to the one Finn was playing, she had finally found something that she was okay and comfortable with: _FIFA '10_.

"Can we play this game?"

"Sure Rach, but I clocked a week- wait, did I just hear you say '_we_'?"

"Yes. I _do _know how to play this. Do you have another controller?"

Rachel almost laughed at Finn's shocked face, as he changed the games and plugged in the other controller. She understood why. Despite being raised by gay dads, Rachel was pretty girly. She knew Finn would have a hard time to wrap his head around this.

"How-?"

"I may have gay fathers, Finn, but they are still male. I think all human beings with a Y chromosome will have the urge to play a video game. My Dad taught me- we own a Playstation 2 & 3, an Xbox, and a Wii. Daddy wasn't into them like Dad was; but he liked to watch us."

Finn gave her the controller. "Well, apparently, I'm a pro. I don't think you can beat me."

Rachel grinned. "I hate to brag, but I believe I am a pro too. Don't think I'll go easily on you, Finn Hudson."

Being a gentleman, Finn allowed her to get the first choice of teams and everything. "Good luck," they both said, before the game began.

And both Rachel and Finn had to agree: the game was _intense._

It was a struggle for both parties, but Rachel had very odd tricks up her sleeves, and manoeuvred herself out of very prickly encounters with Finn player's, and Finn's players were oddly quick.

Then, the score was tied at 3-3.

Then, the biggest battle the couple had had since they had begun dating again began.

* * *

Carole had just finished making a plate of cookies, and –obviously– decided to give some to the kids.

She had a feeling that Rachel would eat them, compared to Finn's past girlfriend, Quinn. In Carole's eyes, Rachel would always be better than Quinn- whenever she was mentioned, even before they were dating, Finn's eyes would always light up.

However, as she neared her son's room, she heard shouting.

She got nervous. They had _just _started dating; they couldn't be breaking up _again_?

"Oh, _come on_! That was perfectly in the boundaries of the field-"

"No it wasn't- that was totally out. _What_?How the _hell _did you do that?"

"I told you I wasn't going easy, Finn."

Carole frowned at the use of words, but she knocked anyway. When no one said anything, she entered.

To her relief, her son and his girlfriend weren't making out, or something she didn't need to see. In fact, all they were doing were staring at Finn's TV, clutching Xbox controllers as if it was their lifeline.

"Ha! _That _is expertise," Rachel said, with a grin on her face.

Finn's tongue was hanging out as he tried to concentrate. "And that was an awesome steal," he replied, once his tongue was back into his mouth.

After a while, Carole thought Rachel had scored again, because she pumped her fist into the air. "And that's 4-3, Hudson."

"Oh, but it's not over, _Berry_," he said, with a grin.

After a while, they were literally tackling each other, after Finn jostled Rachel, causing her to loose possession of the ball in the game, which allowed Finn to get the scores tied again.

"That was cheating!"

"Well, we're pros, so it doesn't count."

Eventually, it got the point where Rachel pinned down the top half of his body with her own, saying, "God, there's just so _much _of you," she teased.

Finn feigned hurt, saying, "Gee thanks. I always knew I was a Frankenteen."

But Rachel had thought that he had actually been offended by her remark, and said, "Or maybe there's just too little of me?"

Finn grinned. "Maybe. Can I have my controller back?"

"No." the tone was curt, and quite competitive. "You almost made me fall off the bed. So, no."

Carole knocked on the door again, and Rachel and Finn looked up at her, startled. It was obvious they didn't hear her the first time, nor did they know she had been watching them for the past ten minutes.

"Muuuuuum, she's got me pinned- cookies!"

Carole grinned at Finn's childishness and Rachel laughed when he tried to wriggle under her to reach the plate that she was holding.

"Mrs Hudson, I don't want to sound rude, but your son is a cheater," Rachel stated.

"I know," Carole chuckled. "I've watched you two for ten minutes."

The teenagers blushed. "Muuuuuuum," Finn moaned, "That's _embarrassing_."

"You're probably the only girl I know who plays video games these days," Carole said. "You're very good. And Finn, it's not nice to almost push a girl off a bed- especially when she has a skirt on."

Finn blushed. "Sorry Mum. Can I have a cookie now?"

Rachel rolled her eyes, and rolled off Finn. The minute he was freed, he jumped off his bed, took the whole plate from Carole, and put them on the bed. He kissed his mum on the cheek. "Thanks."

She smiled. "No problem, sweetie."

"Thanks Mrs Hudson!" Rachel said. She tried one, and her eyes grew large as she said, "These are _wonderful_!"

"Why, thank you, Rachel," she said, blushing. "And please, call me Carole."

"Okay, Mrs- Carole," Rachel said, smiling.

As Carole walked off, she heard her son say, "My mum likes you."

* * *

That night, Rachel's dads, Burt and Kurt Hummel came over to the Hudson's house for dinner.

"Finn! Rachel! Everyone's here and dinner's ready!" Carole called.

Finn and Rachel didn't hear her. They were busy arguing over a foul Finn had called on Rachel in a game of Basketball. On Xbox, of course.

"But according to Dad, that isn't _possible_!" she was saying.

"'Course it is!' Finn argued back. "I know, I _play _basketball-"

"Yes, but the rules are different."

"No they're not!"

The argument ended once Rachel retook possession of the ball. "There," she said proudly.

"I thought you didn't understand basketball," Finn muttered.

"I didn't- well, at least when we were last dating. Dad bought _NBA Live '10_ after we broke up the first time. I kind of get it now. My Dad is a good teacher."

So I can see, Finn thought, as he stole the ball of Rachel, and a foul was called. "Oh, come on, it was _clean_!"

"Finn! Rachel!"

This time, Finn and Rachel both heard, and, out of shock, they dropped their controllers. Rachel pressed pause. "Hey Kurt," she said, smiling. "Is dinner ready?"

"They've called you for five minutes," he replied, dryly. His eyes flickered to the screen. "You play sport video games?"

Rachel shrugged. "My dad taught me."

The three teens walked out of the room together, with Kurt saying, "Your room needs a makeover- I'll personally do it if you want me to."

When Finn blushed, Rachel took his hand, and whispered, "Hey- I have _nothing _against cowboys."

* * *

"My little Star!" Rachel's Daddy said when she entered the dining room.

"Daddy! Dad!" Rachel said, hugging the two men.

"Did you have fun, honey?" Rachel's Dad asked.

She smiled, and nodded. "Finn and I played FIFA and NBA on his Xbox," she said, her grin becoming bigger. "I won three out of five times in soccer, and two out five with the basketball. However, my basketball skills are still inadequate, so I know I'll get better."

Burt was stunned. Finn's girlfriend looked like a _girl_, girl. But here she was, talking about beating Finn at _video games_. That was a guy thing. He shook his head. He, of all people, had to understand that stereotypes didn't really fit all the people in Lima, Ohio.

Rachel and her dad did a secret handshake. "I'm proud of you, sweetie," he said. "Did you do all the secret moves I taught you?"

"Of course, Daddy." Her eyes glanced at her boyfriend, who looked slightly awkward. "Can you teach Finn too?"

"Of course, honey," Rachel's dad replied, smiling at Finn, who blushed. "Anything for my baby's boyfriend."

Finn gulped. "It isn't going to be, 'I'm going to kill you if you hurt my daughter' speeches, is it?"

Rachel's Daddy slapped him on the back. Rachel blushed as her Daddy said, "You already know that, son. Besides, my baby knows how to stick up for herself. She can… really embarrass a person."

As Rachel began to blush, Finn and Kurt's minds wandered to Rachel's _Gives You Hell _number.

All Finn could say to that was, "Oh believe me, I know. She already has."

Which caused Rachel to blush harder.

* * *

**Well, that's a wrap!**

**This is in honour of the FIFA World Cup starting in South Africa soon (and although I'm not an avid soccer player, I have three words to say: "Go the Socceroos!").**

**I just thought Rachel would play sport video games- since she had two dads, it seemed kind of reasonable… :D**

**You know the drill- Loved it? Hated it? Just wanna say Hell-O? REVIEW!**


End file.
